


Not Quite Dracula

by SquarePegSaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquarePegSaz/pseuds/SquarePegSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is out on the hunt for something young and delicious. Thank goodness Eren is new in town and very much lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, had so many kudos thingies on this! I swear I'm planning a bit more, just in the midst of NaNoWriMo, so it won't be happening until December time. Thank you everyone who has read <3

Levi huffed a low sigh between terse lips as he gazed across the quiet, cobbled town. Everything was shut for the night, all sensible people long since asleep. Even the moon had the sense to be hiding behind a cloud, the stars peeping from behind and pretending not to be there. Everyone knew better than to be out this late at night.

A wind ruffled his long coat, catching the collar and blowing it up to his neck. He was sure that he would have felt the autumn chill off that wind if he wasn’t already chilled to the bone. This time of year was his favourite - long cold nights and the days barely seemed any different with cloud blocking out the sun. He could practically walk around in it, though he would never risk it - you didn’t get to be 214 years old by making stupid mistakes like that.

He stepped gracefully off the gutter he was standing on, floating two stories down to the cobbled ground. Cobbles everywhere - even the buildings looked like they were cobbles. He still couldn’t decide if he liked the aesthetic of the town - sure, it looked nice, but dirt got stuck everywhere in the rough cobbles and ended up all over his nice boots. He kept them startlingly clean and shined, but it seemed that every step mocked him with the puddles and mud and horse shit. His nose wrinkled as he looked down, lifting up one boot carefully. Nothing so far. However, when he looked back up he knew that it would rain soon, and that was a sure fire way to get mud all over his boots again. He wanted to be inside before that rain came down, and for that to happen he needed to get something to eat. Something young and delectable…

Levi started walking down the street slowly, his head tipped to one side as he listened carefully for any sounds of human life, nostrils flexing slightly in the cold night air. There was the whiff of humans everywhere, but stale, from hours earlier when the sun still touched the streets. But… he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was still something in the air. He turned and opened his eyes again. Of course. Towards the pub. It shut a good hour or so ago, but no doubt there was someone still lingering nearby. 

He rarely liked snacking on drunks, but if there was no one else nearby… It did give him a buzz for a few hours, but nothing like what it had been like to be a drunk human. Sometimes he did miss those long evenings of blurry eyes and stumbling steps… Being the way he was now, however, gave him a thrill that drink never could. 

His pace picked up a little in anticipation, coat fluttering behind him. Of course, there was nothing like hunting down the prey, finding the perfect specimen, and sucking them dry… He licked his lips in anticipation, eyes sharpening. He could almost see the scent of this human. And no trace of alcohol in the air. Maybe he would be in luck and not have to snack on a fat drunk who had stayed out far too late, maybe he would get-

He stopped suddenly, melting into the shadows. He could hear them, whoever they were…

“Fuckin hell, how do you even get lost in a town this small…” 

A young man, muttering away to himself, scratching his head and looking entirely baffled. Goodness, could it really get any more perfect? Levi smiled to himself, knowing he was entirely hidden from sight. Should he take this poor boy from behind, so he wouldn’t even know what was coming? Or seduce him, long and slow? Seduction took time, but it made the meal that much more delicious…

“I’m sure it was around here somewhere…”

“Lost?” Levi asked, smoothly stepping out of the shadows and into the street, which wasn’t really that much brighter. He felt a twinge of satisfaction as the boy started.

“Ah, sorry, yes, a little, I thought I was nearby, but apparently not.” A babbler. And perhaps younger than Levi had first assumed. The boy stood a good few inches above him (though there was no surprise - everyone was at least a few inches higher than him).

“What are you looking for?” Levi smirked ever so slightly, “I’ve been here a while, I could probably point you in the right direction.”

The boy looked down towards him in relief, though a small tinge touched his cheeks as he finally looked properly at Levi. “Oh, that’d be great - we’re staying at the pub. I went to explore for a bit and I guess I lost track of time…” he quickly looked up towards the sky.

‘We’? He was with people? Usually Levi didn’t go for anyone in a group, but the scent of blood was so enticing now that it was close, and Levi couldn’t help but desperately want for it now that it was close. He drank in the scent for a moment, his eyes closed. 

“I know the one; there’s only one pub in this town. I’m Levi, by the way,” he added, leaning in close as he extended his hand. The boy was far too eager to take it.

“I’m Eren, thanks so much! I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found me. Would have had to sleep outside, I suppose. Mikasa always says I daydream too much, and I guess this will teach me.” Levi squeezed his hand firmly, drawing a little closer just to drink in more of that scent. So fresh…

Eren leant in towards Levi, his eyelids lowering as he let out a breath. Levi smiled. He had this effect on people. He squeezed Eren’s hand for a moment longer before stepping back and looking up towards the sky.

“We’d best get going. It’s going to rain again soon. Wouldn’t want to send you back completely drenched.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Eren looked towards the sky as well and a low rumble of thunder marked Levi’s words. How dramatic.

Levi turned on his heel, expecting Eren to be right behind him as he marched away. He glanced towards the sky again. Probably four hours left until dawn. He did want to savour this, but he had better hurry it along otherwise he wouldn’t have time to get home. 

He stalked in completely the wrong direction for the pub, knowing there were some very quiet alleyways with only empty shops around them. No one would hear any screams down that way, though Levi hoped for something a little quieter.

“How many friends did you come with?” Levi asked, hearing Eren struggle to catch up and answer the question.

“Just a couple - we wanted to do a tour of all the surrounding towns. We were never really allowed outside of our village and we want to make the most of it now that we’re grown up,” Eren replied eagerly, grinning faintly to himself. 

“Grown up?” Levi repeated with yet another smirk. 

“Yes, grown up!” 

“Seems to me that grown ups would not lose track of time until the middle of the night, and then get lost while trying to get back to their room.” 

“Yes, well, that wasn’t intentional,” Eren turned somewhat ruddy, looking away, and Levi nearly let a chuckle escape him. How cute.

“I can’t imagine that that is ever intentional.” 

Eren turned an even deeper shade of red, rubbing the back of his head as he searched for something to say back. 

“Just down here,” Levi said, turning into a narrow alleyway. “Not far now…”

“Great. I bet Mikasa and Armin are really worried…”

“Nothing to worry about…” Levi stopped, looking up and he couldn’t even see the limited amount of moonlight still fighting the clouds. He could still see, though, evidently, Eren could not. He bumped straight into Levi’s back, putting out his hand in surprise.

“Ah, we’re here?”

“We’re somewhere.” Levi turned, tilting back his head to look directly into Eren’s face, though it was looking somewhere above him, frowning and squinting. Apparently he couldn’t see anything at all. That, or he was mocking Levi.

“Where’s 'somewhere'?” Levi reached up, gripping the front of Eren’s shirt, pulling him down a little.

“Somewhere amazing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to business.

Levi felt the blush emanating off Eren’s face as they came closer. He could smell that rush of blood… His hand rose, trailing along Eren’s hot neck and he could feel the pulse pounding desperately hard against flushed skin. He was ready to pull Eren down closer forcibly but Eren had already clumsily pushed his lips down against Levi’s. Eren missed quite getting their lips together, but found himself quickly and pressed their lips tight together.

Levi felt a moment of pleasant surprise; it was good to see he hadn’t lost his touch. Not to mention getting someone so young and adorable, someone just begging to be tortured and adored. He moved his hand from neck to hair and gripped it tight, forcing Eren to stay against him as their tongues touched. Eren was so hot against his body as they pushed against each other. Eren pushed harder and Levi felt his back against a wall, drawing a growl from low in his throat. 

Pleasure and blood lust rose from deep within and he bit hard enough on Eren’s lip to draw blood. His eyes flashed as Eren mewled in pain, though seemed unwilling to relinquish his grip on Levi’s lips. Levi licked the blood tenderly off Eren’s lips, yanking back on Eren’s hair to draw their lips apart a couple of inches. Eren whined again. 

This was just far too delightful. Levi panted against Eren’s lips, his eyes slightly open and gazing upwards, though he knew Eren could not look back in this darkness. Perhaps he had finally found someone worth having in this town, though it would take some training… 

Well, he knew he couldn’t have Eren, not while Eren had friends waiting, but it was nice to dream while his hands were wrapped around strands of hair and his lips were swollen from rough and clumsy kisses. His other hand trailed down Eren’s neck again, feeling precisely the points he could bite, could rip his teeth into, to get the best blood.

“Please…” Eren groaned, struggling to pull their lips back together, his body wriggling against Levi and pressing all the right places together. Levi rolled his hips back up enticingly and smirked at the sound Eren made, though it washed off as Eren slammed back into him, ripping hair from his grip. It was Eren’s turn to draw blood as their mouths clashed back together. He was stronger than Levi had anticipated…

Though Levi was happy enough to be wanted in this way. His leg rose up, pulling Eren’s hips that much closer to his body. Already he could feel something hard pressing into his stomach, and he had every intention of exploiting that. He murmured in appreciation was Eren’s hips rolled towards him, one hand snaking down to take a firm grip on Eren’s ass, pulling him even closer.

Eren had to break the kiss, gasping and panting into Levi’s mouth. Levi trailed his lips down Eren’s jaw, letting Eren touch and press into his body, letting the lust rise between them. Eren’s pulse was already throbbing hard and it was so tempting to end it all right here and now…

But Levi wanted to push it further still, wanted to feel more before he quenched his thirst. He wanted to know what Eren felt like, what it was like for Eren to completely lose control. He let out a hot breath on Eren’s skin, biting just hard enough to leave a mark but not yet break skin. It was so hard to force himself to savour this, especially when Eren was pressed so close, was panting and flushed and desperate.

Levi ran his hand along Eren’s belt around to the front, forcing their bodies to part a few inches. He tugged and pulled, peeling the thick trousers apart and pressing his fingers to what he found inside. Mm, he was big… 

“Touch mine too,” he whispered as Eren moaned and whimpered. Levi felt Eren fumbling between them as Levi stroked slowly and enticingly, making it all the harder for Eren to concentrate. The poor boy was trembling and Levi was willing to bet that this was the high point of an otherwise mundane life. 

Somehow Eren managed to undo Levi’s trousers with his shaking fingers, roughly pressing against Levi’s skin. Groans and gasps heightened between them. Eren was no good at it, though Levi was more interested in touching Eren, listening to the sounds he made and, especially, feeling the blood rise and pound.

Eren leant his spare hand against the wall, eyes closing as he just ran his hand up and down Levi, forced to stop every now and then as Levi squeezed especially hard or hit a nice spot. Levi was far better at this, and Eren couldn’t help but be seduced by the feeling. 

Levi ran his tongue across Eren’s skin, tasting the beads of sweat. His teeth bit down slowly as his thumb ran over the head of Eren’s throbbing cock, feeling pre-cum swelling from the top. So close… His teeth sank into skin, feeling droplets of blood welling across his lips. Eren jerked in pain, though Levi distinctly felt his cock grow larger. He almost smiled into the blood. He had just known Eren would be into it - the pain made everything so much better. He knew he had responded as well as Eren’s hand tightened around him.

The blood was divine, young and fresh and hot, pounding across his lips. Eren’s hand slackened and Levi pushed up closer, making sure he didn’t lose his grip. He knew Eren was close from the noises he was making and it was tipping him over the edge. This was absolutely the most perfect meal he had ever had and he did not want it to end. 

His hand squeezed harder, moving faster as his eyes flashed in delight. The blood was dribbling down his chin and he didn’t even care because Eren was shuddering against him. Eren moaned loudly, his whole body jerking up towards Levi as he came, muscles tense and trembling. Levi had to let go of Eren’s neck with a gasp.

“Not yet,” he groaned between gritted teeth, putting his other hand around Eren’s to make sure it didn’t stop moving. His eyes locked onto Eren’s dazed ones as he pushed up hard into Eren’s fist. He shuddered, tensing for a moment and feeling his cum spill across Eren’s hand. 

He loosened his grip, shaking a little himself. As soon as he did Eren slackened. Levi pulled back to lean back against the wall and Eren almost instantly dropped down to his knees, weak and confused. Levi looked up towards the sky, basking for a moment, before he drew a pristine handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped it across his face delicately, and then cleaned off his hands as well.

Eren couldn’t even hold his kneeling position and had fallen back against the opposite wall, trousers still split apart and blood soaking into the collar of his shirt. Levi hadn’t completely drained him, hadn’t needed to, and had felt no desire to kill this delicious meal. He knelt down in front of Eren, tying his trousers back up and smiling slightly. Eren was blinking, looking as though he was falling asleep, and Levi was willing to bet he would be unconscious until the next afternoon.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Eren, let’s do it again some time,” Levi murmured, wiping some of the blood off Eren’s neck with the soiled handkerchief. 

“Wha… What happened…?” Eren mumbled, slurring across his words.

“Don’t worry, you’ll just wake up tomorrow feeling particularly drained. No worse than a bad night out really.” Levi stood, brushing his hands down his wrinkled clothes and noticing a stain across his waistcoat. He would have to clean that thoroughly when he got back in.

“Goodbye, Eren.” With that he turned on his heel and stalked away into the shadows. What a satisfying night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is just hungry and this brat won't leave him alone.

Levi paced around the room he used for when the sun was yet still in the sky and he was unable to go outside. He could smell the moon rising but it wasn’t time for him to get out. Not yet. He could feel the thirst, though, begging for him to get out of these constrained quarters. The blood lust was on him and he desperately needed to get outside, to find some tasty morsel to feed upon. Someone… fresh and delectable… His tongue slipped across his lips at just the thought.

Slowly he moved towards the thick curtains, staring hard at them. It wasn’t like he needed to look outside to know if it was dark or not, he could feel it when the sun was gone. He had to be able to, and it was not gone yet. He growled out a sigh, turning away from the curtains. 

The blood lust had been coming on more and more often lately. Before he could satisfy himself with a snack once or twice a week, but now he needed something basically every night, he needed someone to satisfy him. Ever since he took the blood from that boy he found himself desperate for more. That meal had been very good and kept him satisfied for a while, but now he just couldn’t get enough. Perhaps he needed to start completely draining people instead of just drinking enough to barely quench his thirst…

Ah. He turned towards the curtains again. The sun was finally down. He smirked softly to himself. The hunt was the best part of the day. If he could find someone as good as that boy, as Eren…

He stalked towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way and swinging it around his shoulders. It was going to be a good night. He could feel the thrill of blood thirst sing through him, feel it tingling in his fingertips and could taste it at the back of his throat. 

As he stepped out into the street he took a long deep breath, letting the door close behind it him. Someone young, someone ready and willing, someone-

“Hey!” He stopped with a sniff. Wait, didn’t he know that smell?

“Levi? Is that you?” Levi turned slowly, his nose lifting up in vague contempt. Wait, what? He barely managed to keep the look of surprise off his face

“Eren?”

A look of delight had spread over Eren’s face, one that he seemed to be unable to contain. “I knew it! I’ve been looking ever since and I finally found you!”

“... What?”

Eren was looking at him with fierce delight, his hands clenched into his fists at his side as though he had to contain himself somehow. He looked exactly the same, though with dark bags under his eyes and a manic gleam to his eye.

“Are you stupid?” Levi finally said since Eren seemed to have no more to say. A little of the wind blew out of Eren’s sails, but he didn’t lose any ground, instead taking a step forward.

“Of course not! I just wanted to find you!”

“You wanted to find the guy who assaulted you and sucked your blood?”

“Well… I mean, it wasn’t really assault. I really enjoyed it.” A blush tinged Eren’s cheeks, though Levi felt like that wasn’t enough of a shameful expression for saying something so weird.

“Well. It was assault.”

“I still enjoyed it!” Eren said loudly, his eyebrows lowering. He stepped closer and Levi was reminded that this brat was a good few inches taller than him. 

“Look… that was kinda a one night thing. So… be on your way.” Levi turned away, rolling his eyes. Sure, it had been good, but seriously. This kid had a death wish. 

Eren grabbed onto Levi’s arm, stopping him short. Ohhh, he really had a death wish. Levi twisted suddenly, ducking and sweeping out his foot, tipping Eren right onto his arse.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Levi looked down on Eren, still blinking in surprise on the ground, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Levi couldn’t even understand why he’d be surprised. Eren surely remembered that Levi had been stronger than he looked after their last encounter. And more than capable of killing someone if he felt like it. And yet Eren was looking up at him like a dumbass. 

He sighed roughly, looking up to the sky to beg for assistance. How was he supposed to deal with this kid? 

He felt fingers gripping onto the bottom of his trousers, Eren still prostrate on the ground and looking up at him. “Please? I can’t just give up… I looked for so long…”

Another huge sigh. “It’s only been like three weeks, so not that long.” He felt the fingers tighten and just looked up towards the moon. He had wasted far too much time here, and he was so hungry. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips as his nostrils flared. He could smell Eren’s blood without even breaking the skin… “Ok.”

“Ok?” Eren repeated, sitting up on the cobbles now. He had dirt down the side of his clothes.

“Ok. You’ve wasted a lot of my time, but I’m pretty hungry right now.” Eren scooted closer, his eyes gleaming with hope as his fingers rose up Levi’s leg. “Not out here,” Levi scowled, yanking Eren up by the collar. “My house is just here.”

“Your house?” If Eren had a tail it would have undoubtedly started wagging. 

“Why are you so excited about someone you don’t even know?”

“I… I don’t know. I just can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t sleep. The thought of you is just… consuming me.” Eren looked genuinely confused for a moment, but he shook it off, looking straight at Levi. “I just know I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, uh, it gets a bit confusing because it's largely from Levi's POV, but I swear Eren is 18. Levi is just an old fart.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stared for a long moment, not sure what to make of that. He definitely had the ‘thrall’ all his kind had, but that should had worn off the moment he had finished with his meal. He had never once had someone continue to desire him after all was said and done. I mean, who would? Someone draining you of your blood was hardly desirable. At least outside of vampire circles, anyway.

He tore his eyes away, realising that Eren was looking at him expectantly. “Come on, then. You’ll have to do for the evening.” He turned on his heel, stalking away. Though he used long, commanding strides, Eren kept up with him at a slow amble beside him. Levi wanted to smack him around the back of the head because of it.

He opened the door that had only just been closed, stepping into the room he had wanted out of so desperately minutes before. 

Eren was so close behind him that it made closing the door rather difficult. 

“Stop hovering. Get on the bed,” Levi flapped his hand to get Eren away from him, using the other to loosen his collar. He always made a point of looking so nice when he left his room, and now he just had to take it all off. 

His eyes couldn’t help but glance towards Eren as he took off his coat, draping it back over his coat stand. Eren had looked at the bed with doubt in his eyes. Levi wondered if he was having second thoughts, but it was probably just that he couldn’t decide on the best way to sit on the bed. In the end he opted for perching on the edge, looking at Levi again. 

Levi had to let out a slow breath as his heart rate picked up. He definitely wanted Eren, blood and body. It was just that he was hungry, he was sure. Nothing strange about that. He had only ever been attracted to the blood and the lust that accompanied every bite. He licked his lips slowly, undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

“I guess you must be some kind of masochist to come looking for me again,” he said as he approached the bed, Eren forced to tilt his head back to look up at him. Much better than Levi having to look up. 

“No! I just-”

“Yes, yes, you want me, or something… Keep quiet.” Levi stopped that little train. He really didn’t want to know right now. He had someone right in front of him, ready and willing to be drained… well, not drained. No draining. 

He could feel his fangs biting into his bottom lip and he had to let out a slow breath. He couldn’t let himself go crazy just because Eren had offered himself willingly. 

Eren reached out, almost startling Levi as he carefully touched Levi’s hips, clumsily lifting his hands up and along Levi’s waist, pulling them closer together. His fingers were trembling, thought Levi was fairly confident that it was in excitement. His jaw clenched and he ran his hand up through Eren’s hair.

“Have you been thinking about this?” 

Eren swallowed, nodding slowly. Levi gripped the strands of hair loosely, tilting Eren’s head back and staring at the throbbing heartbeat in Eren’s neck. 

“Take off your shirt. I don’t want it to get dirty this time.” Eren only pulled back enough to drag the shirt over his head, bumping his elbows and forearms into Levi, but Levi didn’t budge an inch. He was too busy taking it all in, still unable to believe what was in front of him. 

He pushed forward as soon as the shirt was out of the equation, propping his knee on the bed as he pushed Eren onto his back. The smell of blood, the feel of a pounding heart… His lips parts and he couldn’t help but press them against warm skin, feeling the rush of blood right underneath it. Eren was squirming beneath him, a low moan rumbling from the pit of his belly. His hips rocked upwards and Levi distinctly felt the erection press into his thigh. 

God, this kid really was a masochist… Levi wanted to bite down there and then, but Eren had managed to wrap his fingers around Levi’s arse, pulling their bodies right up against each other. Levi could feel himself hardening despite his single-mindedness for blood. Urgh, he couldn’t stand this kid, couldn’t stand what he was doing to him…

“Get onto the bed properly,” Levi growled out, half sitting up to allow Eren to scoot up the bed. Levi reached down and had Eren’s trousers out of the way immediately, discarding them on the floor. Eren whimpered and seemed close to coming without even a touch. And Levi had all night to exploit that…

He ran his fingers slowly across Eren’s skin, through the thick pubic hair and tantalisingly up his cock. Eren arched his back, his fingers digging into the bed.

“Please…” he moaned and Levi’s erection strained against his trousers. Oh that sounded nice…

“Turn over.”

“Wh- what? Why?”

“Quickly,” Levi snapped, undoing the rest of his shirt and dropping onto the floor next to Eren’s trousers. He stretched over Eren, reaching into his bedside cabinet and pulling out a small jar. Eren was just lucky he had this handy. 

Eren was glancing over his shoulder at Levi, brows creased up and cheeks ruddy. He obviously didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t entirely seem to mind.

Levi opened the jar, dipping two fingers into the slick lotion, drenching them up to the second knuckle. A long, slow drag of air and he pressed his other hand against Eren’s arse, before slowly easing his fingers slowly over tense and quivering skin. 

Oh how he wanted to stick it in the moment he heard Eren’s gasp and moan. His back had arched so enticingly against, muscles taut beneath skin. Levi pushed a single finger in, earning himself another delightful cry. He couldn’t help but rock his hips against Eren’s thigh as Eren opened up before him, stretched by his coaxing fingers. He hadn’t done this in so long, and he was desperate to get on with it.

Eren seemed unable to stop the moans that came with every breath, surprised and aroused, his own hips shifting against the bed to try and give his erection some relief.

“Lift your hips up,” Levi commanded huskily, reaching his hands underneath to touch and grasp, Eren’s cock already slick with lotion and pre-cum. 

Eren’s cheeks were so pink, sweat trickling down his nose and his back, his lips parted and half-pressed into blankets that stifled the noises he made. Levi just pressed his fingers all the deeper to make the noises come louder and longer. 

“L-Levi…” Eren gasped into the bed, turning his face away for a moment to bite down on the blankets, his face screwed up as his hips bucked forward in Levi’s hand. Levi pulled his fingers out, undoing his trousers with trembling and slick fingers. He had to do it now or he would make a mess of his trousers at this rate. His fangs had already bitten into his lower lip in his desperation. He had to have Eren right now or he would go crazy watching Eren like this.

His fingers slicked more lotion over his erection, holding onto Eren’s hips on either side to stop the movement. 

“Take a deep breath or this is really going to hurt,” he warned with a second to spare, pressing right into Eren. He pushed forward slowly as Eren shouted out now and he had to keep a tight grip on Eren’s hips, pulling them back towards him. Eren shuddered and gasped.

“F- fuck!” Eren exclaimed breathlessly and Levi realised Eren had already come all over his bedspread. He couldn’t help but feel a smirk twitch up his lips and he thrust hard the rest of the way into Eren, earning another expletive. His hips couldn’t stop now, moving slowly at first, and, as Eren’s cries became more air that words he moved faster. 

God, he was so attractive, his arse pushed up against Levi, his back hunched over and fingers desperately grabbing onto sheets and face pressed deep into the bed. Levi grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up against his body. Eren cried anew at the new angle, but Levi needed to get closer. 

He nearly wasn’t tall enough to reach Eren’s neck, even in this position, but his mouth grabbed onto skin as his hips rocked harder.

“Eren…” He breathed in the smell of sweat and cum and lotion before biting down hard. His arms were hard around Eren, not letting him pull away. Eren grabbed onto his forearms, more swear words half-forming on his lips and never quite making it out. His hips were now pushing back against Levi as blood ran over Levi’s lips, trickling down Eren’s bare chest and mingling with sweat.

Levi drank hungrily, as though he hadn’t had a meal for a month, pressing his lips hard to skin as he sucked up the delicious, hot, pounding blood. His fangs sank in deeper as his body shuddered to a halt, his orgasm making his mind go blank for several long seconds. 

Blood flowed freely as he pulled his lips away, gasping as he tried to lick all the blood from his lips, his arms loosening as Eren tipping slowly forward. Eren caught himself, pressing his forearms into the bed, but slowly let himself all the way down onto the bed. He was shivering, panting, his whole body limp now. 

“God…” he breathed out slowly, his glazed eyes turning towards Levi, still kneeling over him. “God…” he muttered again, a small, satisfied smile twitching his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More to come, I think. I'm sure Vampire!Erwin will have to turn up somewhere in this mix.


	5. Finally, a continuation?!

Eren had fallen asleep pretty quickly, drained from the activity and the blood sucking. All the usual deal for Levi, though it so rarely actually ended in his bed… 

He was the complete opposite, feeling invigorated, unable to sit still, unable to do the whole ‘cuddle in bed’ thing that humans so liked to do after sex. He was high on the taste of blood, which he could still catch on his lips if he searched with his tongue. God, Eren was potentially the most delicious and willing meal he had had in a long, long time… 

Levi got himself off the bed and into clean clothes, tidying up the ones they had dropped onto the floor into a neat pile for Eren and back into the wardrobe for him. He got a damp cloth and managed to clean the worst of the blood off Eren’s neck, shoulders and chest, but there was nothing he could do for the stained blankets, and Eren was impossible to move while he was asleep. Levi felt himself sigh in frustration at the spots of blood that he could see, knowing that there was worse underneath Eren’s body, but he had to force himself to pull another blanket over the top of Eren and walk away from it.

The intensity of his high had risen again with the sight of the blood. It was very difficult when he had an unconscious human in his room, lying there, just waiting for another meal… He was full, but he could completely bite into Eren again, could grip onto that hot skin, could sink his teeth in and…

No. No, stop that train of thought; it wouldn’t do to have a dead human in his room instead of just an unconscious one. 

Have to keep busy. He rolled up his sleeves and stepped into the bathroom, pulling out some cleaning supplies and began to scrub everything. He knew that the entire place was immaculate already since he had only cleaned it yesterday, but scrubbing and cleaning soothed him. It was a very good way to make his mind go blank, and something about it made his heart rate calm down. 

It was a good thing that he could make something like that last for a couple of hours or he would have had to leave his home just so he would be away from Eren. As it was he was still in there when Eren stumbled blearily against the door frame.

“Ah, sorry…” he mumbled, “I thought I heard you in here. Are you… cleaning?”

“Yes,” Levi replied, his hand working methodically across the tub that was already pristine.

“Oh, uh, should I go…?”

Levi paused, glancing up, but quickly had to look back down to the tub. Eren was just wearing his trousers, though they were not done up properly, his hair was disheveled, his eyes hooded and surrounded with dark circles, but somehow all of this had instantly made Levi want to touch and taste. 

Goddamnit.

“No, have a bath, you smell like shit, and I bet you’re still covered in blood.”

“Aren’t you cleaning it, though?”

“I’m done for now.” Levi stood, brushing past Eren and trying not to breathe too deeply, because oh God that did smell good…

“Towels are in the chest to your right, help yourself, and make sure you properly clean and don’t just laze about in the tub.”

“Yes, mum,” Eren said very cheerfully, especially for someone who had just had a good portion of their blood drained. Levi turned with raised eyebrows and Eren quickly blushed. “Sorry, yes, I’ll clean properly.”

“Don’t forget to clean out your ass,” Levi added as he shut the door, blocking out Eren’s sound of indignation.

Well, that had gone well. Now he just had a human in his bathroom, cleaning off blood and cum. This was not the way his nights normally went at all, and Levi just wasn’t sure how to act. He should have kicked Eren out the moment he woke up, he supposed, but somehow that didn’t feel right when Eren was already in his house. This was a real dilemma and Levi didn’t like it one bit.

He glanced towards the windows that were covered in heavy drapes and knew that the sun had already risen, so there was no escape now anyway. He busied himself with tidying this room instead, taking all the blankets off the bed and replacing them with new ones. He’d burn the soiled ones when the sun had gone down again.

At least he was feeling calmer now. The high had come down, he was breathing normally and his heart had stopped thudding with the new blood and returned to its usual silence. 

He yawned widely, hearing his jaw crack. He had no idea what he was going to do about this situation, and thinking about it just made his head hurt. All he had wanted was a good meal and now he had to deal with all of these consequences, how annoying.

He slumped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as he heard Eren splashing out of the bath. He closed his eyes and could picture it as if he was in there. Eren’s young, muscled body, dripping with water, his hair falling wetly into his eyes, his cheeks flushed from the steam…

“I’m all done if you wanted to go back in,” Eren said from the doorway and Levi kept his eyes determinedly shut.

“I’m good.”

Time to stop thinking about wet bodies. 

“I’m tired so I’m going to sleep. Don’t make any noise.” It was time for Eren to be leaving anyway. Levi turned onto his side, away from Eren.

He could, however, sense Eren hovering nearby, not moving away or closer.

“D- Do you mind if I stay for a bit?” Levi sighed audibly.

“Shut up, brat. Didn’t I tell you to not make any noise? If you’re going to chatter go sit in a corner.”

Levi heard Eren move around the room and finally settle onto the sofa. Fiine. That was fine. What did Levi care what the brat did? His face screwed up as he tried not to open his eyes to find out what Eren was doing. He was going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the complete and utter delay on this. Still no idea where I'm going with it, but enjoy some aftermath. Definitely going to introduce some other characters in the next chapter... Also, the comments are what keep me going, knowing that people are enjoying this, so please feel free to drop a line below! Which characters would be your favourite to see in this setting?


	6. A familiar, unwelcome face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to add some drama

Levi realised he must have actually managed to fall asleep when he woke up hours later, his eyes struggling against the sleep that still lingered. His whole head was thumping from overeating last night, his body stiff from the tension because of someone else being in his space.

 

As soon as he woke up his muscled cramped and he scowled to himself as heard snores from somewhere in the room. He sat up slowly, looking around. There he was, stupid brat, sleeping on the sofa in the most uncomfortable looking position. Why had he stuck around? Levi had expected Eren to leave the moment he had fallen asleep, but now he thought to himself that was stupid. The brat was obviously obsessed in some way. I mean, who came looking for the guy who had give him a hand job and promptly viciously bitten him? The kid was crazy.

 

Levi rolled himself off the bed, smoothing down the shirt he had slept in. He just didn’t understand humans. Even when he had been a human he hadn’t understood everyone around him, now it was just even more difficult…

 

He started across the room, intending to rudely waken Eren, but stopped in his tracks at a brusque knock on the door. Eren snorted, but continued sleeping. Levi frowned deeply. Who would come knocking on his door? No one really knew that he lived here, so it was impossible to narrow down who it could be. He stayed frozen for a good few seconds, torn. He probably shouldn’t open it. Humans were flighty creatures and he never knew how they would react to him.

 

“Levi, open up, it’s me.”

 

What the fuck.

 

“Erwin, what the hell are you doing here?” Levi hissed before he had even got the door all the way open. Erwin was leaning lazily against the doorframe, his stupid face cocking instantly into a mocking smile, even his slicked back hair and neat clothes seemed to be mocking Levi. He quickly reached up and tried to smooth down his own bed rumpled hair.

  
“Been having a fun night already?” Erwin asked, his eyebrow cocking upwards.

  
“No, shit face, just been sleeping. You woke me up. It’s barely sunset, what are you doing here?”

 

Eren snored loudly behind Levi and Levi instinctively pulled the door closer so Erwin’s curious eyes couldn’t see in.

 

“Ohh? Sleeping?” Erwin deftly stepped around the question, leaning all the closer so Levi was forced to pull back. “Sounds like someone else is doing the sleeping and you’ve been having some fun. I thought it was your policy to not mix work and home?”

 

“It still is, but sometimes work is persistent.” Levi really didn’t want to be discussing this, not with Erwin leaning into his doorway, forcing his scent all over Levi. He knew full well that it was nigh on impossible to resist that scent, especially for someone sired by him.

 

“Persistent work… that’s unusual for you. You’re so stubborn I didn’t think anyone would be able to force you to break your boundaries.” Erwin touched Levi’s jaw gently, making Levi jerk back, his face blackening. Erwin laughed. “You always were so serious.”

 

“Piss off if you don’t have anything to say to me.”

 

“I do have something to say. Aren’t you going to let me in?”

 

“Not likely.”

 

“Oh, but there is such a chill out here, and you are barely wearing anything.” Erwin tweaked the top of Levi’s shirt. Levi stepped back again and Erwin instantly took advantage, walking into the room, shutting the grey post-sunset out.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be invited in?” Levi snarled, trying to block the sofa with his body. Eren had stopped snoring now and he had no idea if the brat had woken up or what.

  
“You know that doesn’t work on vampiric homes, lucky for me,” Erwin replied breezily, looking around the dark room curiously.

 

“So. What do you want?” Levi demanded, folding his arms over his chest. “I have things I need to be doing.”

 

“I’m sure.” Erwin’s lip quirked upwards again. Erwin instead took his long coat off, making himself at home as he dropped it over the coat rack.

  
“Did I say you could stay?”

 

“No.” Erwin didn’t seem at all bothered by that, instead coming further into the room and sitting himself down on the bed since Levi was determinedly blocking off the sofa.

 

“Erwin, if you don’t get to the point…” Levi growled, thinking desperately of Eren lying on the sofa, knowing that Erwin would have definitely sniffed him out and having no clue how either of them would react.

 

“Things are stirring, Levi, things that could cause problems around here. I know you’ve been here for years, but now is the time to get packing.” Erwin leant back on his arms, looking at Levi in that serious, foreboding way that had first enticed Levi over.

 

“What are you babbling about?” Levi said in exasperation, determined not to be drawn in.

 

Erwin glanced over his shoulder, not answering the question. Levi felt a twitch run down his body. Don’t… turn…

 

“Eren, I think it’s time you leave,” he just said, trying to play off being in control of the situation. Eren had obviously stood up, staring straight back and Levi could see the amusement touching Erwin’s stony features.

 

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, are you sure I should-?”

 

“Eren,” Levi snapped, feeling the brat close, about to touch his arm. “Get lost, we’ve finish our business.”

 

“He’s cute,” Erwin purred, tongue darting out across his lips.

  
“Off limits,” Levi immediately flashed.

 

“Spoil sport.”

 

Levi whipped around as Eren touched him, instantly gripping onto Eren’s arm with an iron vice. Eren did seem taken aback, but barely flinched. “Eren,” he growled under his breath. “Time to go.”

 

“Are you sure?” The idiot seemed genuinely worried. Levi would have laughed he had been the type to laugh.

 

“Get out, Eren.” He shoved, sending Eren stumbling away a step.

 

“I’ll come back later.”

 

“Don’t you da-” Of course he was already gone. Levi swore under his breath, taking a step towards the door.

 

“Levi.” Goddamnit. Levi may not have been able to command Eren, but Erwin had managed to stop him with a single word. All his hairs stood on end.

 

“ _What_?”

  
“The vampire hunters are in town.”


End file.
